


a slow day running the planet

by asoldandtrueasthesky



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoldandtrueasthesky/pseuds/asoldandtrueasthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…We’re a terrible democracy.”<br/>“You’ve only just realised that?”</p><p>Romana has another political scheme involving academies except with Shobogans instead of aliens. Luckily this one isn’t interrupted by a /civil/ war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a slow day running the planet

 

“Madam President-“

“-If you’re going to try and talk me out of holding the referendum then save your breath, Narvin.” 

“At least allow me the dignity of trying. Surely you remember what happened the last time you tried to reform the academy?”

“If _one_ more person reminds me of that I’m not responsible for what happens to them. I’m fairly sure Pandora isn’t going to rise again just because I’ve dared to touch the issue of Education.” Romana walked faster, trying far too hard to seem as if it had barely occurred to her. “It’s different anyway, I’m not touching the current academies. I’m making new ones.”  

“You’re allowing another group into them. Similar enough for the newscasts, similar enough for the people.”

“It doesn’t matter what they think, it matters what the High Council thinks-“Romana halted, realising what she’d just said. “…We’re a terrible democracy.”

“You’ve only just realised that?”

“I knew there was a reason I went into politics. Anyway, they can’t even remember it, for all they know it’s some conspiracy we made up. I almost wish we hadn’t told them.”

“I’d like to see you come up for a better reason to explain why you destroyed precious archives, the artron forum, damaged the Matrix and why there’s a thousand or so people unaccounted for because they’re _dead_.”

 “Not to mention, you know, the gross invasion of privacy it would be to wipe everyone’s mind and then get them to believe a lie. I did say almost.” They evidently had different priorities.

“I’m sure you can forgive yourself for violating some personal morals since we were under a _dalek invasion_!” Narvin bit out, sounding strangely over defensive. Lately he’d been acting odd whenever the daleks came up. She couldn’t see why, she was the one with a tragic backstory involving them.

 “Why don’t you think it’s a good idea?”

“I don’t disagree with the _idea_ it’s just- with all due respect Madam President-“

“I don’t think whatever comes next is going to be very respectful but go on.”  

“As per usual you’re disregarding the reality. Were the bombs, rise of the Imperiatrix and civil _war_ not enough to show you that there are some things that Gallifrey just isn’t ready for? How are you going to get anyone educated enough to be a teacher that will willingly teach Shobogans and labourers? As I said, it’s a nice idea that makes us sound like a happy equal society but since you’re the head of state this whole planet has to actually _indulge_ your delusions.”  

“Very respectful. I thought now we were friends you’d be a bit nicer in your damning rejections of my policies.”

“I never said we were friends.”  

“Are you saying we’re not?” she asked with a smile.

“No.” he said, beginning to feel like she was teasing him. What would it take to get his logical arguments taken seriously around here? Oh wait, he’d forgotten logic rarely came into politics; he’d rather be a field agent again. “Look, it doesn’t matter about the practicalities, you’re never going to get this through the High Council and you’re just going to make yourself look weak trying. No President has ever survived two votes on their competence and you’d be foolish to even give anyone the slightest reason to try. Focus on reasserting your authority and _then_ remind everyone of your radical leanings.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve been deposed more times than any other President-“

“-Oh good, maybe they’ll give you an award after they kick you out.”

“I’ll remind you that one of those times was by you.” She pointed out, the edge to her voice a warning against further interruption. “I’m not concerned with precedence right now. I’m concerned with the future, with taking Gallifrey into new territory. Playing it safe doesn’t work, who knows how long it’ll be until the next disaster strikes and I want to feel like I’ve actually done something with this backward place rather than just get it through chaos, in one piece but still as dysfunctional as when I started.”

“You’d rather leave it desolate and destroyed?”

“I’m not advocating starting a revolution!”

“Since when has the backlash from your _ideas_ been intentional?”

Romana stopped and turned around, exasperated. “I fail to see how even you could twist things to make this CIA business so unless you have a point vaguely related to your actual job I need to get on with _mine_.”

“It poses significant security concerns.” He tried but his hearts weren’t in it- he did have actual work to be getting on with and she’d already made it quite clear that she wasn’t going to listen to his opinion.

“For once there are no aliens involved and if you keep calling them a significant safety concern people are going to start thinking the Coordinator of the CIA is scared of a bunch of Shobogans.”

“Yes, Madam President.” He knew when he was beaten and could only wish that she shared the same virtue.

It was a testament to how long Gallifrey’s corridors were that she’d only just reached the panopticon.

 

 

“We have to get ten people on board by second sunrise. Any ideas?” She looked up expectantly at her current audience that made up the entirety of the support for the issue, an impressive two people- Leela and K9, neither of whom were High Council members. 

“Do you have anyone `on board` now?”

“Yes, sort of.”

“Who?”

“Well, not at this _exact_ moment in time but I’m fairly certain I’ll have someone at some point.” Leela raised her eyebrows. “…In other words no.” 

 “I do not understand. They inau- made you President again only days ago. Some of them must agree with you.”

“I’m afraid that was probably down to a momentary lapse of memory in which they forgot they disagree with everything I stand for. Besides, they probably don’t remember doing it.”

Leela thought for several moments. “What happens if a High Council member dies?”

“Leela, I unfortunately can’t condone stabbing any of them.”

“But you won’t arrest me if I do?”

“Anything involving knives is off the table.”

“My knife isn’t on the table.”

“Figuratively.”

“Then what about-“ 

“To close any loopholes that includes any other weapon and violence of any sort.” She added hastily.

Leela frowned. “I am out of ideas.”

With a sigh Romana turned to the only other occupant of the room. “I don’t suppose you have any ideas?”

“Creative thought goes beyond my capabilities, Mistress.”

“Great.” Silence fell as Romana paced agitatedly, usually a sign that no one should attempt conversation with her if they didn’t want a harsh rebuke. After some time she finally looked up at Leela, voice uncharacteristically uncertain. “Do you think it’s worth compromising on? Say, giving people some policies you disagree with in exchange?”

“I think it is a good idea. When I wandered outside the Capitol they were much nicer than any Time Lord but I cannot understand why anyone would want one of your educations, I have been told they offer nothing on hunting.”  

Well, that was as much of an affirmative that she was going to get from anyone that wasn’t a computer. “ _Any_ Time Lord?”  

“You are an exception.” Leela conceded.

“Good,” she grinned, “K9 access the minutes of recent High Council meetings and start reading from the last one before they were deposed.”

“Can I do anything?”

“You can get me a paper and pen.”

“If you change your mind on stabbing people I will be around.” She promised, taking the arduous journey to the nearest desk for her.

“Believe me when I say I would never go to anyone else.” It sounded far too romantic than a declaration that Leela was her first assassin of choice should.

 

 

“You should be asleep.”

Narvin stood up as she entered the office, choosing to overlook that she was also very much awake. “I’m sure if I was asleep you’d wake me up to tell me whatever this urgent business is.”

“That’s true. I want you to talk Elariel around to voting in my favour tomorrow.”

Narvin frowned. “It’s a good thing you didn’t wake me up for that.” 

“It’s important!”

“How many do you votes do you need?”

“Four.”

“Really? How did you manage that without making us a dictatorship again?”

“ _Shut up_. By swallowing my pride and not vetoing things I hate.”

“Amazing what you can accomplish when you hold back that ego of yours.”

“As if you can talk. Are you going to help or not?”

“Since you stressed the importance of working earlier I’m actually doing _my_ job.”

“Help me or I’ll promote you. To Chancellor.”

He stiffened. “You’re threatening me with the second highest office on Gallifrey?”

“Is it working?” At least she wouldn’t have to worry about him assassinating her for the Presidency.

“Yes. For one I’m not going to have a job that Braxiatel had.”

“ _Well_ -“

“Alternate Gallifreys don’t count or else Braxiatel is half feral hound.”

“Or dead.” 

“I’m not sure which is preferable.”

“Yes, I can see that you miss him,” she said, ignoring his immediate protests, “but am I going to get an answer or a new Chancellor?”

“What makes you think I’d be any use?”

“Ey consistently votes in favour of policies that benefit the CIA and has brought it up at least 90 times in the last season of meetings.”

“Must have been a slow day _running_ _the planet_ if you went through a season of meetings.” He muttered pointedly. “Plenty of people appreciate us, you know, it doesn’t mean ey will listen to me.”  

“Ey will listen to you much more readily than me and that could make all the difference.”

“Ey wasn’t born yesterday! It’ll be obvious I’m doing a favour for you and I’m not going to tell em that you’re threatening me with promotion.”

“Probably bad PR,” she agreed. “Look, say you hate political schmoozing all you like but I don’t believe that you can’t swing round one pro CIA Councillor.”

“If I try will you leave me alone so I can finish this?”

“Fine. What are you working on?”

“Nothing.” He said too quickly, edging closer to his desk. For a spy he was a terrible liar. “What happened to leaving me alone?”

 

 

By morning she was down to two votes thanks to Narvin and a backbencher thrilled enough to have an audience with the President to not really care about what he was agreeing to (the lateness might have also had something to do with it) but two votes was still a lot with a few spans left and a hostile Council.

Xerian, the current victim of her hunt, sighed. Xe had always seemed more liberal than conservative, a rarity in the Council, but unfortunately xe was also extremely cynical.

“I’ve got nothing against them, Lady President, I just think it’s a complete waste of effort and resources.”

“Because anything not to do with Time Lords is a waste of effort and resources.”

“You’re putting words in my mouth, what I’m trying to say is it’s not really going to help much. In other societies education may engender social mobility but there needs to be the foundations to allow that. All you’ll end up with is an educated slave caste even more unhappy with their lot and no other way to show it than turn to crime and other forms of revolt that I _hope_ you frown upon.”  

“And every time I try to build those foundations I’m shot down by those who panic if someone changes the Scendles decorations or moves a seal of Rassilon slightly to the left!”

“Then try harder if you really want it to actually work out. Rushing into things isn’t going to help anyone, least of all your reputation.”

“I don’t care about my reputation.”

“Maybe that’s why you’re always getting deposed.”

“Councillor, may I remind you who you’re talking too?” 

“Apologies, Madam President. I’m just saying if you want the High Council to care about people other than Time Lords maybe try for something like giving Technicians and Merchants the vote.”

“We haven’t had an election in over a century.”

“It’s the principle that matters.” xe shrugged.

 

“I’m two votes off, Leela, _two_ votes!”

“Are you sure I can’t solve this by stabbing something?”

“Quite sure.”

“Then if favours have stopped working what about threatening?”

“Blackmailing?”

“Yes. Is it illegal?”

“Yes. It could work though.”

“So _that_ illegal thing is alright-“

“-Blackmailing is practically apart of the Council’s culture, it doesn’t count. Now I just need something to blackmail them with.” Romana paused half way out the door. “Oh, and thanks.”  

 

Acacia, an extreme traditionalist who would never willingly vote in favour, hadn’t seemed like someone who treated their assistants with the utmost respect and her hypothesis was confirmed by said assistant’s willingness to talk.

The only problem was that by the time she’d cornered her in the corridor and threatened her enough to get her ninth vote it was time for the meeting. Even she couldn’t so obtrusively break the law as they walked into the panopticon.

Already itching with disappointment she tried to console herself- at least nine votes would avoid making her look weak and it was probably the closest anyone had came anywhere near to such a large change in the caste system but close wasn’t going to change society.

Except, somehow, by the end of the meeting she had the majority of the High Council behind an idea only she supported. If that wasn’t a testament to her stubbornness she didn’t know what was.

“Xerian? What happened to it being a complete waste of effort?”

“Your alien put a knife to my throat and I decided it would be less effort to promise to vote yes than find a competent guard.” xe shrugged.

 

“ _Leela_.”

Leela looked up at her with an innocent grin. “I didn’t _actually_ stab xem.”

“I’m pretty sure it still constitutes violence.”  

Instead of scolding her like she’d intended her hand somehow ended up in Leela’s. It probably had something to do with the half innocent and half smug look that she’d perfected that had the unexpected side effect of being cute.

“I should threaten people more often.” Leela commented.

Before she could think up a suitably sarcastic reply that also absolved her of blame if she was being serious she felt Narvin behind her, intense panic- and even more worryingly, an apology- radiating from his mind. 

“Romana. There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. About the daleks.”


End file.
